Mei Rong
Mei Rong, otherwise known as Mei-Ro or Boss-Ro, is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is assigned to Team Hayate upon graduation, and faces the hardships of a ninja happily. Eventually, she quits her life as a kunoichi and becomes a baker in Konoha, where she lives happily with Sakura. Background As a child growing up, Mei didn't have a mother, and instead her father took that place. He raised her with an iron strong fist, and perhaps was a little too strict on Mei, as he wanted Mei and everything she did perfect. He often nitpicked things she did, even if they were perfect, and never gave her approval. Because of his usual tight watch on his daughter, Mei didn't have the opportunity to make a lot of friends, and the only time she interacted with any children was in the academy. Even then, she was still emotionally distant and would easily become physically angry if someone didn't understand the lesson or made stupid remarks. She was generally left alone because other kids found her scary, not only because of her hot-headed personality but because of her incredible strength. Poor little Mei would often break a lot of things because of her chakra supply that outmatched even Tsunade's, and even had to wear a necklace to suppress her large chakra amounts. Because of this, you would think Mei would remain friendless, but this is not the case. During recess time she often gravitated towards Hinata, who was generally alone and sometimes bullied because of her eyes. She strangely took a protective nature over the girl despite being expected to be the one who would bully the girl, and the two quickly became close. Mei often encouraged Hinata to become stronger, and Hinata in return would provide the positive reinforcement Mei lacked Beyond that, any opinions on the other kids in the class weren't formed, unless the kid did something stupid or picked on Hinata. Because of this, she never bullied Naruto as she quickly realized Hinata had a crush on him, but didn't go out of her way to help him either. Her graduation of the academy went on as planned and Hayate was assigned to be her sensei along with two other genin-ranked members. Personality Mei demands a certain degree of respect and space, even to those who have just met her. She can be harsh on others, and gets annoyed when people can't follow simple orders, and because of this can be verbally abrasive. Mei loves to fight and everything that comes with it, such as showing off her power to ensure her dominant role and boost her ego, and is never one to turn down a challenge. Her main emotional weakness revolves around someone breaking her air of confidence. No matter how hard she trains, Mei has no confidence in her abilities whatsoever, and is ashamed of the pitiful girl that is underneath her false facade, and wants to keep this hidden from everyone. With her true self exposed, the invincible air she creates about herself is completely shattered which leads to a rash woman who makes many mistakes. She’ll react frantically and tries to get out of any situation that yields this result. During these times she’s vulnerable to attack. Despite this, Mei can have a soft side for those she notices who suffer and are in pain, but she does it in her own roundabout way. She also never gives up, and it's this hotheadedness that has gotten her through many situations. Since she does have a naturally loud and overbearing personality, she makes up with this by being protective of her comrades and those she cares about. Overall, Mei is very fierce and callous, but once you get past her walls, it's obvious the girl has many insecurities and simply wants to live a life being happy. As time goes on, her temper seemingly disappears, though can spark up again during certain situation or scenarios. If her necklace is taken off, and her enormous chakra is let loose at full power, Mei's physical and emotional state can quickly deteriorate. At first she will be abnormally strong and quick, far outmatching even Tsunade's own strength, but soon such large chakra amounts will take its toll on the body. She could easily over-stretch her muscles and cause permanent harm to them, and she will begin to get frantic and crazy. One moment she could be laughing her head off, the next she could be yelling in anger and going in a fit. She can be a bit obsessive, though anything can slowly be reverted if her necklace is returned. Appearance Mei has black hair and silver-colored eyes that can be very entrancing at nighttime, as they are very bright in the dark. As a genin, she wears a very generic outfit, a tan fishnet shirt with no sleeves and the standard green flack-jacket most shinobi wear in Konoha. Her pants are black, put are cut off mid-thigh by wrappings that extend all the way down to her ankles, where she dawns a pair of black heels. Her forehead protector is wrapped around her neck, and Mei wears a red necklace that suppress's her chakra amount. Abilities Mei prefers to attack head on, and even though she has a boasting nature, she leaves little room for counter attacks. She prefers to use fist to fist, but will use her sickles if she is at a disadvantage. Offensive for the most part, Mei can also be very bulky as well. The best way to describe her is as a tank. Chakra and Physical Prowess Taijutsu Bukijutsu Stats Part I Prologue Due to the odd number of students in the academy, and Mei's unnatural strength, the instructors thought it best that the girl were to remain without a team. The chosen instructor for the girl was Hayate Gekko, an extremely skilled shinobi that Mei would do well under because of his calm personality. Since Hayate's signature skill was kenjutsu, he also thought Mei would do well learning the use of a katana, and other forms of weapons to help cover her weaknesses. At first, Mei seemed to rebel against her sensei, though after sparring with the male and losing to him, Mei was forced to listen to him. She grew more fond of her instructor the more he taught her, and developed his special knack for handling weapons, though took more of a liking to sickles than a sword. Because of her secluded training and having no team members, Mei remained, for the most part, with few friends, though did remain close friends with Hinata. Despite this, she had grown more acquainted with other genin, for example Team Eight and even Team Guy, thus developing her rivalry-like bond with Tenten and Lee. Chūnin Exams When it comes time for the chunin exams, Mei feels prepared and is ready to face the other teams, passing the first test of the exams, and heading to the Forest of Death during the second part of the exams. Trying to make her sensei and her father proud, Mei's determination to become chunin pulls her through, and following Hayate's example, tries to make an ambush and throw a team off guard. She manages to successfully ambush a team and overpower them easily to obtain their scroll, heading off to the tower. Along the way, she runs into Sakura from Team Seven and helps her escape from a giant millipede. This is when the girls first meet after academy graduation, and where Mei first begins to develop feelings for the pinkette. While the encounter itself wasn't too special, it was later the basis of Sakura and Mei's relationship. After completing the second part of the chunin exams, Mei went through the preliminary rounds easily enough and was excited to go against the final exam, though her fiery ambition was stopped short when she received letter that her sensei was found dead. Hayate had been found dead, secretly killed by Baki and Kabuto, and before the final exams could even take place, the attack on Konoha started. Mei was helplessly caught in the genjutsu, and was unable to avenge Hayate's death, though wouldn't have been able to anyways. Despite this, the hokage decided to make Mei and a few others, such as Shikamaru, chunin anyways, and she was promoted. Konoha Crush Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia Quotes References Zhang-Mei is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-can unless stated otherwise. Category:DRAFT